Girls Over Flowers
by Firery Ice
Summary: Tsukino Usagi is a "commoner" girl going to an elite school. There, she crosses paths with the richest and most powerful clique. Will she fall for the leader of the S4, Hino Rei, or will a certain genius win her heart? *YURI*
1. Chapter 1

Girls Over Flowers

Cast-

Tsukino Usagi: Makino Tsukushi

Hino Rei: Domyouji Tsukasa

Mizuno Ami: Hanazawa Rui

Aino Minako: Nishikado Sojiro

Kino Makoto: Mimasaka Akira

Kaioh Michiru: Todo Shizuka

Meioh Setsuna: Domyouji Tsubaki

Summary- A different take on the Boys Over Flowers story.

Usagi looked at the fancy outfit that had been delivered to her door, along with a letter. It had read that she had been accepted to the most prestigious school in the country. Mugen Gakuen, the playground of the rich, the heaven for the poor.

Usagi wasn't too excited however; being accepted meant she had to leave her old school, Juuban, and all her friends. "Mama, are you sure I have to go? Can't I just say no?"

Ikuko Tsukino turned to look at her daughter in shock. "No, you can't just say no. Do you know how many of us 'commoners' get into Mugen Gakuen? Just one and that's you Usagi. Please accept this offer, if you ever want to get anywhere in life. Having graduated from Mugen Gakuen will look good on someone like yours transcripts."

Usagi frowned as she thought about, and then cried out in protest as she realized the meaning of her mother's words.

())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Usagi took a deep breathe as she came up to the gate of the school. "Get ready to face your biggest challenge yet, Mugen, it's time for Tsukino Usagi!" Feeling empowered, she took out her schedule and looked it over.

"Alright, since I'm a new student, I have to go to the front office… Where is it?" She looked around, before choosing a random direction.

She was lost, totally, utterly, and hopelessly lost. Usagi looked around, trying to find the large building that had been there moments ago, only to find that it was gone, replaced by dozens of trees. Then, she heard a sound. It was low and sweet; it felt like she was being guided.

Usagi followed the music to its source, and what an amazing source it was! Standing there, dressed in an all white suit, was a young blue haired girl, playing the violin. Usagi could only watch in wonder as the other girl played without noticing her, or so she thought. The girl suddenly stopped, although it was clear the song was not over, and looked at Usagi, a question in her eyes.

Usagi blushed, realizing that she had been caught staring, before answering the silent question. "Hello, I-I'm Tsukino Usagi, and I just, uh, transferred here. C-could you possibly tell me where the, um, front office is?"

She raised an eyebrow, before pointing almost uncertainly towards the direction Usagi had been heading in. They stood there standing, before Usagi realized that she waiting for her to leave before continuing. Usagi bowed immediately, flushing before leaving. "Thank you!"

Mizuno Ami frowned after her, the girl's usually dark, uninterested eyes now held something close to curiosity. She shook it away, before continuing on.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Usagi had finally gotten all of her stuff together, and was waiting in the main hall with some other people for the bell to ring. Thy however, seemed to be waiting for something else, but before she could ask, they arrived.

It's the S4! Look, do you see them? So cool." Usagi looked towards the door, to see four figures walking in like they owned the place.  
On the far right was a tall girl with light brown hair and dark green eyes. She seemed to be scanning the crowd of girls with an odd smile. Then, a shorter, black haired girl with amethyst eyes was swaggering in like she owned the place. Her arrogant walk and cocky smirk irritated Usagi. Next to her was another girl, her long blonde hair swishing as she walked into the hall, winking at all the girls. Finally, there was the girl from earlier. Her all white suit matched perfectly well with her short blue hair. It gave the look of an angel.  
Then, there was a girl that appeared in front of the black haired girl. She stuck out a cake for her, with a shy smile. "Hino-sama, I made this for you, please accept it." 'Hino-sama' smirked and took the cake from her and smelled it.  
"This smells like... asparagus."  
"My parents make vegetable cakes... do you like it?"  
Her somewhat friendly smile disappeared. "I hate asparagus. You eat it." With that she flipped the cake into the girl's face. When it had slid down, the shock wore off and she burst into tears. Behind the crowd, Usagi was disgusted and shocked at the girl's behavior.  
The group walked by her and when the leader saw her face, she just had to ask."Hey, Ms. Odango got a problem?"  
Usagi grit her teeth to stop from saying anything she would regret. She stuck her nose into the air and continued to ignore the girl.

Rei couldn't believe it. That girl hadn't swooned or acted star struck, she had harrumphed walked by like she didn't exist. "Who was she? No, who did she think she was? I'm Hino Rei how dare she-"  
"Tsukino Usagi" The flat, bored voice cut Rei off in the middle of her tirade. Rei looked to the source, her closest friend of S4, Mizuno Ami.  
"How did you know that? Did you meet her or something?" Unfortunately, Ami was, for the moment, finished talking. Makoto and Minako happened to walk in at that moment; each with their new girl of the week. Minako had a girl that she recognized as a rising chef, and Makoto a science teacher for the first years.  
"Yo, who did Ami meet? Was she hot?" Makoto's perverted grin showed her interest.  
Ami only sighed as she stood up from the couch she had been sleeping on. "What's the time difference between Japan and France?" Everybody looked at her like she was crazy.  
Since no one was going to answer, she just left the room. "Ami, where is it that are you are going?"  
"You are too noisy. I'm going somewhere quiet."

Ami was just getting comfortable when she heard the door open. Someone came down, cursing. She looked up and saw the odd girl from earlier. Because of her posture, she could tell she was going to yell. "Stop. Please."  
Usagi turned around towards the bottom stairs only to yet again see the mysterious girl. "Don't... relieve your stress here. This is my area and I prefer for it to be quiet."  
Usagi turned a bright red as she stood up and bent over to see her face better. "Do you... know the time difference between France and Japan?"  
"Umm, I think-" She was stopped by a hand. "If you don't, then don't bother. And please, don't come to this quiet place with noise again." With that, she walked up and back into the building.

(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Shingo, I have a question. Who are the S4?" Shingo looked at her like she was an idiot.  
"You don't know who the S4 are? Come here and let me show you." They sat in front of Shingo's laptop as he educated her.  
"Kino Makoto, her parents own a huge construction business. A total womanizer, she only dates women 10 years older than her. She is their oldest child and heir. It's been rumored her family has been affiliated with Underground." Usagi saw a picture of the emerald eyed and brown haired girl. She was dressed in a black suit and smiling.  
"Next is Aino Minako. She's a total playgirl, and is willing to entertain both sexes. She may not look it, but she's a genius potter. Her family owns a museum and a tea ceremony business. She also has one older brother." The blonde with the beautiful hair and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a black vest and pants. Her smile lit up her picture, and it was easy to see why she was such a playgirl.  
"Mizuno Ami. She's the granddaughter of the former prime minister. She owns an art foundation, a soccer team, and a pro baseball team. Her parents were killed when she was young, and now she lives alone." The angelic like person from earlier was there. Unlike the previous however, there were no pictures with her smiling.  
"I shouldn't even need to tell you this, but Hino Rei. She is the sole heir to one of the biggest corporations in the world. Even young children know who she is. Her older sister is a well known actress, Meioh Setsuna." Usagi was would have been impressed, but, her earlier attitude erased any good impressions her Wiki may have made.  
Shingo turned to his sister. "S4 means Sailor Four. Why did you want to know anyways? Did Aino or Kino-sama attempt to hit on you?"  
Usagi bit her lip nervously. "No reason. By the way, what is the time difference between France and Japan?"  
Shingo sighed and told her it was eight hours.

()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()

Ummm, yeah. I'd really appreciate some feedback, improvements, comments, whatever. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Usagi hesitantly opened the fire escape door. She was looking for Ami, hoping to tell her the time difference. She peeked down the stairs, and found the odd girl sitting on the stairway again.

"Umm, I- uh…"

Ami cracked an eye opened and looked at her. "Oh, it's you again. Is there something you need?"

_'How rude!'_ Usagi took a deep breath. "The time difference is eight hours!" Ami opened both eyes now and stared hard at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You asked… the time difference between France and Japan. It's eight hours."

Ami's eyebrows shot up, and she gave Usagi an odd half smile. "You are the first to answer me seriously. I'll keep that in mind." With that, she stood up and walked back into the hallway, towards the public. Usagi watched her go with a blush and a sigh. _'There's something a bit off about her, but I like it.'_

Ami walked back to the S4'Ss room as she again contemplated Tsukino. '_She's a strange girl, but interesting. She went as far as to find the answer to my question. I wonder what Michiru would think of her? Hopefully she won't try to do battle with Rei. I'd never see her again.'_

"Yo! What are you doing! We're going outside!" Makoto smiled cheekily at her, knowing it would annoy Ami to have to leave so soon after coming in.

LINE BREAK

Usagi and her new friend Rino were walking across the school yard during the break. They laughed as they licked some ice cream they had gotten. Rino jumped in front of Usagi and walked backwards, not paying attention to behind her.

"Sooo, Usa, how do you like Mugen?"

"Well, I thought everyone here was stuck up. But I'm glad that doesn't apply to everyone here." She smiled at Rino, and then gasped. "Rino, look out behind-!"

Rino walked straight into Rei. She knocked her to the ground, dirtying her shirt and getting ice cream on her shoes. Rei stood up furiously and glared pointedly at Rino. "You stupid girl! Do you know how much this cost?"

Rino immediately cowered in fear. "I-I'm so sorry. I'll have my parents get it dry cleaned, or replace it!" Rei smirked at the quivering girl.

"One, you can't replace this shirt or these shoes, they're one of a kind. Two, if sorry were enough we wouldn't need the police, now would we? You know what to expect tomorrow."

Usagi watched the scene in horror before deciding to step in. "Now look, all she did was get a bit of mess on your clothes. Maybe you should try wearing the school outfit, and then you wouldn't have such problems."

Rei clenched her jaw sand stared at the girl who was defying her. Then, smiled evilly. "Standing up for your friend, huh? Okay, then, you clean it."

"Just what do you want me to clean it with?"

"Your mouth, that's right, lick it off and I'll forget about the whole incident. Otherwise, you BOTH will receive a card."

Usagi glared defiantly as people looked on. Then, holding her cone in her hand, she stepped up to Rei, looking down at her shoes. Rei grinned in delight. Either way, This 'Usagi' would be humiliated. Then Usagi looked up at her angrily.

"Lick this, bastard!" The next thing Rei knew, she was flat on her butt, ice cream dripping from her face. Makoto and Minako were laughing hysterically as Ami looked on impassively. She stared at Usagi in shock, before becoming enraged. She flew to her feet and pointed a finger at the blond.

"YOU! You can expect a red card to tomorrow!" She ground her teeth as she shoved people aside to get cleaned up. Makoto and Minako were still whooping with laughter as they passed.

"Good one, Tsukino! We sure will miss you when you're gone!" Usagi raised an eyebrow at them. She then turned to Rino "What is a 'red card'?"

Rino shuddered visibly. "If you get a red card, you will be made an enemy of the entire school! People will bully you at every moment possible

LINE BREAK

Rei was still a bubbling pool of anger when they returned to the hangout. She sat on the couch, thinking about all the horrible things she was going to do to her tomorrow. She chuckled, within the week, the weed would be gone, and everyone will have forgotten about the act of defiance.

Makoto and Minako watched her stew. "Finally, here will be some real entertainment! How long will she last, do you think?"

Makoto thought carefully. "I'll give her two weeks. She seems a bit stronger than usual."

Minako shook her head. "While that's true, I think a week and a half. Rei's going to be trying especially hard on this one. What do you think Ames?"

Ami stared out the window and paused before answering. "What a stupid question. She will last as long as she lasts." Makoto looked closely at her friend. "You feeling alright? You're acting a bit weirder than normal."

Ami smiled slightly as she stood up. "Michiru is returning soon."

The other three looked at each other, understanding. "Ahh, that explains a lot. But you know who Usagi reminds me a lot of?"

Minako nodded as they answered the question together. "Setsuna!"

Rei screamed from her position on the couch. "Shut up! That stupid Odango is nothing like my sister!"

LINE BREAK

"What the hell is this?" Usagi could feel the stares on her back as she opened her locker door. Posted on the inside, was a red slip. Usagi closed her eyes as she imagined Rei's face, the only possible culprit. She ripped the slip down and crumpled it, throwing it over her shoulder. She gathered her books and went to class.

When she arrived, however, everyone was staring at her maliciously. "Oh, it's the nasty commoner. It seems you have no desk, what ARE you going to do?"

Usagi looked around curiously, seeing that she was right. Her desk had indeed disappeared. Suddenly, something very slimy hit her chest. She looked down and saw an egg sliding down her front. Everyone took out an egg and fired. She could only put her hands up as the weapons hit her all over. After a minute, it was over. She looked at their faces; they were waiting for her to cry! Humiliated, she ran from the room, and down the hall way.

Usagi found herself on the fire escape, and tried not to cry. The tears came out, however, and she wiped her eyes in vain. Then, she heard a voice behind her,

"Did they hit you with eggs?" Usagi jumped but turned around. Ami was standing there, looking at her.

"Yes."

"What a waste." She took out a napkin and handed it to her. "I think you could use this more than I could." She shot her the quirky smile again, and Usagi blushed as she took it.

"Th-thank you." Ami stared at her for a second, before turning around and leaving the fire escape.

"W-where are you going?"

"Inside. Soon enough, you'll smell like rotten eggs." Usagi's mouth flopped open as she watched her depart_. 'How is it possible from her to go from nice to rude so fast?'_

LINE BREAK

Usagi strode into lunch, amidst stares and whispers.

"I heard she had five abortions!"

"Nasty slut."

"She's dumb as a pig, I hear."

"How did someone like her get into here?"

She closed her eyes and sat down at her usual table. Rino walked by and looked at her. Usagi smiled and was about to call out to her when Rino looked down and quickly walked the other way. Usagi frowned sadly. _'It's probably better for her not to be seen around me anyhow.'_ Then she opened her lunch with a smile. Her parents had packed her a particularly delicious lunch today. A shadow came over her just as she was about to dig in, however.

Rei stood over her with a smile. "Odango, how are you enjoying that nasty commoner lunch?" Usagi continued eating, and ignored her.

Rei leaned in closer to her and spoke loudly. "Oi! Odango, I _said_ are you enjoying your lunch?" Usagi went on munching, but Rei could see a faint vein pulse in her forehead.

_'Alright, time for the killer!'_ "Fine then, ignore me and eat. In fact, maybe you should eat it a bit more thoroughly!" Before Usagi knew what had happened, Rei grabbed the plate and threw it into her face. Usagi looked blankly at her lap, where her ruined lunch now sat. Her clothes were filthy, and she could hear Rei laughing. That stupid, arrogant, spoiled laugh!

She stood up out of her chair and stalked to where Rei stood. Rei looked down at her, expecting a loud protest. This time, however, there were tears.

"You bitch! How dare you wreck my lunch? You and your stupid S4 friends think you can treat everyone like trash, just because you're rich! Well, news flash, you can't." She poked a finger into the girl's chest to emphasize her words.

"You are just a stupid, spoiled brat who's never worked in her life! I'm so sick of your attitude and everything about you too!" With that, she ran from the cafeteria, leaving Rei again, humiliated.

LINE BREAK

Rei was seriously thinking about everything Usagi had said to her. Then, she chuckled manically. Makoto and Minako watched her in slight fear. "Mina, I think she's lost it!" Minako nodded back towards her.

"Uh, Rei, are you feeling okay?" Rei stopped laughing and looked at her friends.

"Tsukino Usagi is no longer a target." The two looked at her, shocked. Never had Rei called off the hunt.

"Why?" Rei smiled widely.

"I can't have my future girlfriend being terrorized, now can I?"

"EH?! Girlfriend, when did that happen?"

"It's obvious she likes me. This might be a fun experiment. Once I'm done with her, she will become a target once more."

"Are you crazy? Since when does 'I hate you' translate to 'I love you'?"

"She's simply hiding her feelings. I'll get them out of her, and then the real fun will begin!"

Minako and Makoto stared at each other before nodding in unison. "Yep, she has definitely lost it!"

LINE BREAK

Usagi waved good bye to Naru after work. Then, she spotted what was quickly becoming a familiar figure. Ami was standing, looking at a picture of Michiru Kaioh. She walked closer to it, and pressed a cheek against it, closing her eyes as she did so, with a serene smile.

"You will get some nasty germs if you do that." Ami tore herself from the picture to look at Usagi. Usagi walked over to her and took out a napkin. Ami got closer, expecting her to wipe her face with it. However, she walked right past her and wiped Michiru's picture. She stepped back after a while.

"She's so beautiful. So much talent, she paints, plays the violin, and even models occasionally. Do you know her?" Ami nodded, wand had her half smile again.

"I've known her for a long time. She taught me how to play the violin." Usagi watched her in wonder.

"No way! That's so cool. I guess you're happy she's returning from England soon, then."

"France, actually."

"Oh, was it France?" _'Wait a minute…'_ Ami walked away from her waving good bye from over her shoulder. Usagi watched her go, smiling.

_'You are very interesting, Mizuno.'_ She smiled happily; unaware of what would happen in the next two days.

Line Break

A/N: There you go, that was pretty long. If things are moving a bit fast, I'm sorry. I'm kind of going with the Korean version, since that is my favorite. By the way, the events of the chapter took place over about a week and a half, so Usagi's been a target for a while. Next Chapter is the kidnapping scene!

Questions, comments, or criticism (not flames)? Review/PM please!


End file.
